


the binding of 2 souls.

by Niko_Da_MHA_Nerd



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Da_MHA_Nerd/pseuds/Niko_Da_MHA_Nerd
Summary: Hey guys sorry about the late chapter. My laptop restarted and I write my chapters on Microsoft Word and I forgot to save it so it deleted. T-T. I'm so sorry
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Who knew the devil could care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry about the late chapter. My laptop restarted and I write my chapters on Microsoft Word and I forgot to save it so it deleted. T-T. I'm so sorry

Lucifer woke up to his phone buzzing as he answered and heard Chloe "Lucifer something isn't adding up so I did some more research on the case last night and there- mph" he stood up "detective?" he heard the sound of someone being stabbed "Detective!"

Knowing he had no time to drive he jumped from the balcony as he unfurled his wings. he landed just a few minutes later outside her apartment as he shoved the door open breaking the doors frame. "DETECTIVE!" he yelled as he saw her laying on the ground. "no, no, no, NO!" his eyes flashed red. not even bothering to tuck his wings he ran over to her as she was bleeding out. "Lucifer." she said weakly before her eyes grew slightly wide as she saw his wings right as she passed out. But not before she heard Lucifer say "Don't worry father will just have to wait. You're not leaving me yet."

He carried her out the door and to the hospital. Hours later while everyone was sitting in her room waiting for her to wake up heck Lucifer was even praying... Kinda. she finally started to wake up. "Lucifer." she said flinching as she tried to move as she had been stabbed 16 times. "I'm right here don't try to move it will just make the pain worse." Chloe turned her head anyway "can I talk to you... Alone?" she said clearly in pain. "of course." he said as everyone else stood up and left the room but before she did Trixie went up and lightly hugged her mom. Chloe tried to hug her back but right as she moved her arm, she almost screamed from the pain so instead she promised Trixie she'd be ok.

Once everyone had left Lucifer looked at Chloe knowing what she wanted to talk about. "You saw them... Didn't you?" he looked away waiting for the response he thought he was going to get and was surprised when she responded simply with "Lucifer... Look at me." he turned and looked at her. she was smiling as she reached out for his hand, he took her hand as she said "Who knew the devil could be so worried about someone." she chuckled a little but stopped as it started to hurt. "Detective I-" Lucifer was stopped mid-sentence as she pulled him in and kissed him. "you should get some rest" he said blushing "I'll come check on you in a little bit." "See you soon my angel" she said knowing it would make him blush even more. Knowing who had done this he walked out of the hospital and around to the back as he let out his wings and flew off knowing it was an old "friend".

The whole way there he couldn't take his mind off the look of pure pain in her eyes as she turned to look at him but he couldn't let that get the best of him he had to punish the demon that did this Elliaras who went by Ellia while on earth. When he got there he burst through the door while he yelled "ELLIARAS WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL HER?" Elliaras walked out from her room. "I'm sorry my lord. I thought that maybe if she died you would think there was no reason for you to stay on earth and you would come back to us." Lucifer looked at her eyes blazing "consider this a warning if you come anywhere near her again I will eliminate you. Now I just have one question. How did you get back up here?" he said with an unearthly growl. "What- what do you mean my king?" she said with a worried look on her face. "You know what I mean!" he growled which one of my siblings brought you to kill her Elliaras?!" he growled as he went fully into his true form. "I did." a voice said from behind them. Lucifer turned around as he shifted back to his human form. "Well if it isn't my twin. I was wondering when you would show our face again for a rematch... Michael." 

Michael walked up to him "Hello brother." he said with a smirk. "Why did you bring her up here Michael?" Michael looked at Lucifer "Isn't it obvious. To kill your lovely little girlfriend. But since she failed, I guess she will just have to die too." Lucifer stepped in front of Ellia "As mad as I am at her I won't let you hurt her brother. Now go back to the silver city before I drag you there myself." Lucifer’s eyes shifter back to red burning like a fire. Michael laughed "ha you know you can't do that brother. It will just make father angry." Right then they heard yet another voice "He can't but I can Michael." Lucifer turned around to see Amenadiel "Finally someone sensible. here to watch the fight brother?" Lucifer said with a smirk knowing he was stronger than Michael. "you know what I really couldn't care less anymore." Michael said turning around and taking off back to the Silver City.

Lucifer turned to Amenadiel "I take it you weren't her because of Michael what’s wrong brother?" Amenadiel look at Lucifer with sad eyes "Chloe's health is declining quickly I feel that she might die if we don't... intervene." Lucifer looked at Amenadiel with pain and shock "Brother you don't mean... the box. you can't." Amenadiel looked at Lucifer." I do Lucy it's our only choice. As mad as it will make father." Lucifer looked at his brother and nodded as they walked out the door and took off. Amenadiel to the silver city to get the "box" also known as the box of binding (idea credit to demonic_neko.) which would bind Lucifer’s immortal soul to Chloe's forever.

Lucifer returned to the hospital to be with Chloe and explain what was going to happen. "so basically, we can help but we would be married" Lucifer said to Chloe explaining the box to her. Chloe lay there eyes closed "No. Lucifer you don't want to marry me." she winced as she tried to move. Lucifer looked at her stunned "Why wouldn't I want to marry the woman I love?" Chloe stared at him "Never mind just hurry up. I feel like I'm dying." Lucifer muttered under his breath sadly "that's because you are." as he sat down and waited for his brother. 

But he never came. instead about a half hour later in walked a person that Lucifer never thought he'd see again in the door way. He stared at the door in complete shock "Dad?" Chloe looked at Lucifer as his eyes turned red, she reached out for his hand "Lucifer, calm down... Please?" He looked at Chloe as his eyes shifted back. "right, Sorry." 

He turned to his father "I heard you were looking for this." God held up the box. Lucifer looked stunned "You aren't mad that we want to use it?" His father shook his head as he handed Lucifer the box. He looked at his son saying " I trust you... Samael" Lucifer stopped for a minute before placing the box down and placing Chloe’s hand on it, then his. As he spoke "I... Samael Lucifer Morningstar, wish to bind my immortal soul and heart to you Chloe Decker. Do you accept our binding?" the box started to glow as Chloe looked into his eyes as they shone red with the box "I Chloe Decker accept the binding of our souls and hearts." the light from the box wrapped around first their hands then around their whole bodies. 

The next day Chloe woke up to Everyone once again next to her bed "Hey guys." Dan looked up "Chloe thank God you're ok." Chloe and Lucifer mentally chuckled to themselves 'Oh Dan if only you knew how much sense that makes.' Chloe sat up to everyone but Lucifer and Amenadiel's surprise. Just then Chloe noticed that on her wrist was three little sixes. She looked at Lucifer “Lucifer?” and quickly showed him the mark before hiding it. Lucifer looked at her “Right I-I’m sorry I didn’t know that would happen. If it makes you feel any better, I got your badge on my arm see.” He showed her his wrist. ‘at least it wasn’t something about Hot Tub High School.’ Chloe thought as she chuckled to herself.

Maze looked over at Lucifer “Do you know who did this?” lucifer looked back at her “I do, it was your sister Elliaras.” Maze looked pissed “I’ll kill her.” Lucifer looked back at Maze after he looked back at Chloe “No need maze she’s already been punished. Plus, I think your little sister might be in a lot of danger she’s going to need a guard.” Just then Dan stepped in “I hate to interrupt but shouldn’t whoever this is you know be arrested?” Lucifer looked at Dan then Ella then Finally at Linda. “Doctor if you wouldn’t mind bringing Trixie into the hall, I don’t think we can evade this anymore.” 

Linda looked at Lucifer slightly shocked before nodding and taking Trixie into the hall. Dan and Ella looked a Lucifer confused before he looked at Chloe as she nodded and said “go ahead.” He nodded in response as he turned back and his face shifted to his true face. Dan fell back into his chair and Ella reached up and grabbed her cross as she let out a slight gasp as Lucifer shifted back. He turned around as he said “You see the person that did this was Maze’s sister so she’s a demon.” Lucifer walked out of the room.


	2. Wait what?

A month or so later Lucifer and Chloe were sitting talking in his penthouse when Ella walked in. They both turned as Lucifer said "Hello Ms. Lopez." Ella just kept walking until she was right in front of him. Then she slowly bent down and rapidly took off her shoe and started hitting him with it “porque no me dijiste. Estupido. Why didn’t you tell me!” Chloe stepped forward to stop Ella. “Look Ella if you think about it technically, he did tell you.” Ella thought about it for a second then looked back at them “I guess you’re right. Bring it in.” she embraced them both in a hug then walked out.

They both looked at each other with a look that said ‘what the hell was that?’ when they both thought back to the week before.

Chloe walked into Lucifer’s penthouse wearing a short black dress with red at the bottom and black heels with red bottoms as well. Lucifer walked out of his room “Hello dete- wow.” His jaw dropped as he felt himself getting hard. She waked over to him as she kissed him. They woke up the next few mornings in Lucifer’s bed still holding each other when they snapped back as Chloe suddenly ran to the bathroom.

Lucifer reached up and touched where she bit his neck drawing blood as he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Detective… Are you alright?” Chloe responded sounding weak “Not really uh can you come in here?” Lucifer opened the door with a puzzled look on his face “What is it?” 

Chloe had been preparing to take a shower after throwing up when she noticed something off. Chloe turned around and let her towel droop down her back reveling a small pair of charcoal black wings. “Uh this.” Lucifer walked up to her with shock and confusion clearly on his face “what?!” 

She turned back around right before kneeling back by the toilet and throwing up again. Lucifer walked up to her as he grabbed a hair tie from the counter and tied her hair. “Do you need anything?” Chloe looked at him with a worried look on her face as she said “Lucifer what if.” He looked at her with confusion as she finished her sentence “Lucifer what if I’m… Pregnant. I mean it would make sense we didn’t use a condom and the wings I just.” Chloe looked away scared to hear his response. “I’ll go get you a test ok?” Chloe looked back at him “Will you be mad if… if I am?” Lucifer looked back at her. “I’m not sure. I will defiantly be shocked but I don’t think I’ll be mad.” Lucifer walked out to get her some soda to settle her stomach and a test. 

Chloe just sat there feeling sick back hurting from the wings growing not sure what to do. Then she heard the elevator ding as she heard Linda’s voice “Chloe, Lucifer are you here?” Chloe walked out of the bathroom still wrapped in her towel “Hi Linda.” Linda looked over at Chloe “Oh my gosh are you ok you’re so pale?” Chloe chuckled a little before saying “That’s either from the fact that I’ve been throwing up most of the morning or the fact that there are wings growing out of my back.” Linda looked at Chloe shocked “Wait WHAT!?” Chloe turned around to show Linda the wings. Linda looked even more shocked “Wow… Do they hurt? Why have you been throwing up? And where’s Lucifer?” Chloe looked overwhelmed “They hurt a little but they’re mostly just uncomfortable. We don’t know why I’m throwing up, but we think I might be pregnant. And Lucifer went to get a test and something to calm my stomach.” Linda looked at Chloe with even more shock and some worry. “How do you think he will handle it if you are.”

Just then Lucifer walked out of the elevator. “I’m not sure how I’ll handle it.” He walked up to them and lightly kissed Chloe before handing her the bag. “Good luck.” They both said as Chloe walked off to the bathroom.

She took the test then took a shower. When she got out about half an hour later, she noticed the well her wings were fully grown and spread fully when she stepped out knocking something off a shelf. Lucifer ran in worried that something happened and stopped spellbound looking at her with black wings that faded to red at the tip and where they came out of her back. “Wow.” Chloe turned around “Uh how do I hide these?” He told her how and once she tucked her wings, she looked at the test shocked. 

Lucifer looked at her curious “So?” She started to cry as she lowered her head “I-I’m pregnant!” Lucifer stood there not knowing how to feel. He then placed a finger on her chin forcing her to look up at him. “It’ll be ok, but for now you should stay home until you figure out how to control your wings.” He said pointing behind her. “Chloe leaned up and kissed him before tucking her wings again to get dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later Lucifer was standing on the balcony she walked up to him and put her hand on his back. “Hey.” Lucifer turned around “I’m going to have to teach you to fly sometime.” Chloe looked at him “how about tonight?” he just responded with a kiss.

“I have been called outside the gates of the Silver City. I will be home in a little bit.” He turned and flew off. Chloe turned and walked back into his bedroom before going over to his full-length mirror before letting out her new wings trying to get used to them and moving them slightly.

She heard the elevator ding and heard Trixie’s voice “Mom? You here?” Chloe quickly tucked her wings calling out to her daughter “In here monkey.” Trixie walked into Lucifer’s room looking annoyed “Mom I’m not 7 I’m 13 you need to stop calling me that.” Chloe laughed as she was reminded about the fact that she was pregnant “Oh Trixie I have a surprise for you.” Her daughter looked confused “I’m pregnant!” Trixie basically jumped onto her mom “Congrats mom!” Just then Lucifer landed on the balcony noticing Trixie. He poured himself a drink to make it seem like he had just been outside. “Trixie be careful you don’t want to hurt your mom.” Trixie turned around stunned seeing his wings as he had forgotten to tuck them. Chloe pointed over his shoulder as Lucifer turned around and quickly tucked them as Trixie looked between her mom and Lucifer “Mom? Lucifer? Is someone going to explain?” Lucifer looked at Chloe as she nodded sadly “show her…” Trixie looked confused “show me what?” Trixie said as she froze seeing Lucifer shifted to his true form before quickly stepping back as his face shifted back. 

Later that night after Trixie had calmed down Lucifer stood on his balcony again waiting for Chloe. Trixie had gone home still loving Lucifer just as much as she always had and Chloe had gone with her to change, and pack a bag considering she would be staying with Lucifer until she had her wings under control.

Lucifer heard the elevator open “Hello Detective!” He walked up and kissed her deeply and giggled slightly when he pulled back and noticed her wings were out again. “Ready to learn how to fly?” he said with a smirk. He planned to propose to her midair. Chloe looked back at him worried. “I… Kinda, what if something happens.” Lucifer kissed her again. “You’re worried about falling, aren’t you?” Chloe nodded slightly. Lucifer looked down at her “Don’t be. Once you’re in the air it will feel like you’ve been flying your entire life. Trust me I was the same as you when I first started practice.” Lucifer let out his wings as he walked to the edge of the balcony and told her what to do. “Ready?” Chloe nodded as they took off into the night and Lucifer popped the question while holding onto her to keep her steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three should be out tomorrow. until then by my little hellians.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you all so much and I'm sorry but I'm going to stop working on this fic. I just really don't like how it's going and lost my train of thought and interest in writing this fic. after school started. I promise I am in the middle of writing a new fic. It's hopefully going to be better but this is just an update. stay tuned for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm looking back at this and realizing just how bad it was. This was my first fic I ever wrote and I wasn't used to having to stay somewhat within the lines and limitations of an already laid out story line. I have an entire notebook of stories that are better and just LMK if you want me to post any of them. I think that my writing has improved since I wrote this in August. I know I discontinued this story, but I'm working on a new one and I've posted a few stories on Wattpad. (Username: CheneyNicole.) If you want to read those. Thanks for reading and for the Kudos. ❤️*Pets you*


End file.
